


【Mystic Messenger】尽头

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character





	【Mystic Messenger】尽头

【Mystic Messenger】尽头  
#说在前面#  
第三人视角  
Ray线NE后  
在虐Saeyoung和虐Saeran之间我选择了我自己（。  
本篇别名  
我·杀·我·自·己

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
我在前往最后一个目的地的火车上遇到了他们。

这趟火车上并没有什么人，毕竟终点站是这个国家最边境的一个海湾小镇。可能是为了呼应边境小镇的荒凉与落后，老式火车沿着海边的铁轨慢悠悠地开着，咯噔咯噔的声音像夏末扰人的蚊子一样始终萦绕在我耳旁。

他们是在火车停靠的一个海边小站上车的。大约是因为他们的打扮实在是和这趟火车沿线的宁静落后气氛不合，我的视线立刻被他们吸引了过去。

应该是一对情侣。被男伴扶着跳过站台和火车间的缝隙，稳稳地落入男伴怀抱的女孩子手指光秃秃的，成为了我判断他们之间关系的原因。

两人坐在了我斜前方不远的位置上。女孩子很活泼，看来是很喜欢这对我来说显得破败的沿海渔村景色，和老旧的火车窗户较起了劲。奈何这车窗实在锈得厉害，女孩子的额头冒汗也愣是没能推开，一旁的男伴终于看不下去了，然而这破车窗和上了年纪的顽固老头儿一样，女孩子和她的男朋友折腾了半天也没能破开窗框执拗的坚守，享受外面的海风。结果，女孩子笑着倒在男伴的怀里，伏在那个发色对我来说过于前卫的男孩子耳边嘀咕了些什么，换来了男孩子温柔的笑意。

也是非常可爱的一对情侣了。

如果是以前的我，不，也不算很久以前。我忍不住嘲笑我对自己的形容。大概一年前我还会一边心里大喊虐狗，一边手里疯狂打字号召小伙伴们一起来吃狗粮。

而现在，我只会默默地移开视线，攥紧了口袋里那张已经有了褶皱的照片。

我踏上寻找他的旅程已经七个月零七天。

那边的女孩子拉着她的男伴低声却又兴奋地说着些什么，时不时指着窗外的风景。我换了个坐姿望向那个看起来在发光的女孩子，是不是被爱情滋润的女孩子都是那样自带光圈般的美丽？  
我……曾经也那样过么？  
女孩的男朋友注意到了我一直盯着他们的目光扭头望来，我一不小心就跌进他碧绿的眼眸中，吓得我一个激灵。  
因为吓到我了，男孩子歉意地冲我笑笑，同时轻轻拉了拉他身边仍然在激动地指着窗外飞过海鸥的女朋友，轻声说了些什么。女孩子侧耳听后，被阳光照射得闪亮的眸子看向我。我忍不住避开她的眼神。  
然而女孩儿向我走过来，如同一个很久不见的老朋友一样，坐到了我对面的位子上。  
“姐姐你一个人旅行么？”丝毫不在意我有些排斥的小动作，自顾自地说起来，“我们也是哦，这边的风景很美吧。”  
“听你的口音，不像是这边的居民啊？”我注意到了女孩子的谈吐和打扮，更像是出自大城市，穿梭在水泥森林的时髦女子。  
女孩子不以为意地笑了笑，“唔，算是‘逃离大城市’？”然后调皮地吐了一下舌头，“呆不下去了，所以我们两个人索性逃跑了。”  
我有些震惊地看着面前这个用无所谓的语气说着很不得了的事情的姑娘。  
“你们……呃……勇气可嘉？”我艰难地挤出个称赞的词，得到了女孩子开心的笑声。  
“不用勉强夸奖啦，”女孩子止住笑声，向一边探头看来的男朋友挥了挥手，“大概是突然找到可以为之放弃一切的事情？所以我就干干脆脆地，逃跑啦。”  
我的目光移向那边的男孩子，“因为他？”  
“因为他。”女孩子的声音透着坚定。  
“遇到他之前我也不知道自己原来也可以像少女漫画的主人公一样，做什么为了爱情抛弃一切的事儿，”女孩子望向男朋友的眼神透着温柔，连声音都放得轻柔，“不过遇到了就遇到了，如果我不下定决心的话，怎么把他从那边拉出来……”  
女孩子站起来冲着阳光照进车厢的方向伸了个懒腰，“至少现在我们很开心。”  
我看着女孩子有些愣神，大概是被她豁达的情绪影响了，我一直揣兜里紧握着照片的手松了松。  
火车慢慢停靠在另一个小站，说实话，沿途这些风景对我来说并分别不出它们的差别，但是女孩子还是欢快地小跑回男朋友的身边，抱着男朋友的手臂准备下车。  
“我叫MC，”女孩子下车前冲我挥手道别，“祝你旅行愉快！”她身边的男孩子也微笑着冲我欠了欠身，两人相携走下了火车。  
“刚才你在聊什么笑得那么开心。”  
“聊我是怎么像勇者一样把Saeran救出魔王城的。”  
女孩子充满活力的笑声和今天的阳光一样，霸道却温暖地直冲而来，照亮了整个空荡荡的车厢。  
直到火车再次出发我才回过神儿来，右手下意识地从口袋里带出那张被我握得有些湿意的照片。  
照片上的红发青年恶作剧般笑着，一手搂着身边笑得脸都红了的女孩，一手往女孩子的头上戴着花里胡哨的兔耳装饰，虽然他的头上也带着个可笑的猫耳，鼻梁上架着个小丑的眼镜。  
我轻抚着照片上的人像，眼泪忍不住滚落下来。

我不知道这趟旅程的尽头在哪里。  
甚至不知道自己还会不会坚持到找到他。

“我也叫MC，”  
“我在寻找那个让我放下一切，踏上这趟旅途的人。”

印着两个人的旧照片消失在了海平面的尽头。

End

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
入职三个月出差距离已经可以绕地球一圈的我发出了死狗的声音，汪.jpeg

没有After ending的Ray线实在是太痛了，告诉你什么叫Saeyoung和Saeran不可兼得（。  
之前就有想过如果Saeyoung的MC和Saeran的MC遇到会怎么样，我把身家都压给Saeran的MC（。整个游戏中食物链顶端的女人（。  
那么祝各位看（吃）得（刀）愉（片）快（啦）！


End file.
